The last one standing
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: The Ninth was dead, leaving the Vongola weakened without a leader to guide. But a new boss has been chosen from a very special bloodline. The bloodline of the First. Tsuna is the true last of the First's believed to be dead bloodline. Now she's under the care of the Vongola with Takeshi as her personal bodyguard. Will she live up to everyone's expectations? fem tsuna/takeshi
1. Chapter 1

Journal of Takeshi Yamamoto-

_April ninth;_

_It rained today during the Ninth's funeral service today. And I find it somewhat ironic that the oldest and one of the most beloved bosse's would be buried on the same day he took his oath and joined the Mafia well over forty years ago. But as ironic as that is it is trivial when compared to the sorrow I feel upon laying one of my comrades to rest. _

_And there have been so many... Far, far too many. _

_Each and every name and face remembered, etched into my heart and mind for all time. _

_And I find the fact that I will soon have a new boss very disturbing. I'm not sure if I can bury another friend... Yet I will do as I am ordered to do by Reborn. That obnoxious kid that shoots at people at random just for fun- he is temporarily in charge until a more suitable person can be found to take the Ninth's place. _

_Frankly I'm scared, the kid may be fifteen in physical appearance, but he's in no way a slacker. The guys who poisioned our boss will undoubtedly pay for his death in twice as much blood. _

_But I digress. _

_...I wonder what my new boss will be like? If anything maybe I can hope that he's gentle and kind- Like the Ninth was. _

(************************************************* ****************)

Journal of Gokudera-

_Two weeks have passed since the Ninth's passing and everyone here seems to be walking around in a daze. Sure Reborn has been trying to find a suitable replacement for the Ninth, after all the old man trusted him more than anyone. However nothing came up until this morning when several of us were clearing out the old man's office. That's when Hibari found a secret pannel in the Ninth's desk, in the far back- hidden by one of the drawers._

_Pulling it out we discovered that the Ninth had hidden something from us all. Something that we had every right too. _

_They were birth/death certificates of everyone in the First's bloodline leading all the way up to today! _

_Reborn took the papers from us and after several hours of sorting came out of the office wearing that sly smirk of his and ordered myself, Hibari and Takeshi to go to Japan and pick up one Tsuna Sawada. _

_Finally we have our orders! Tsuna Sawada, we're coming for you._


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunami ''Tsuna'' Sawada stared up at the ceiling as she listened to the loud thumping of her drunken father's footsteps as he approached her room. Her heart thudding in her chest as her dad drew closer and closer to her. Today had to be the most horrible day in the history of horrible days. Because today had been the day of her mother's funeral- something that had just given her dad another reason to drink himself senseless.

Leaving her to her own vices. _Again..._

But then being left alone was nothing new to her. The abuse she suffered when her dad came home each day from work drunk however was. It wasn't bad enough that she suffered phychological abuse, but in recent years her father had started adding physical abuse to her daily routines.

Things had gotten so bad that her mother had lost her will to continue living and had hung herself two days prior after Tsuna had gone to school. _It would have been better if she had gone from room to room and killed all of us before killing herself. _Tsuna thought as she rolled over onto her side and tried to block out the thumping of her dad's large feet on the hardwood floor.

At least then her father would wind up in hell and she and her mother wouldn't have been seperated in such a cruel way.

The footsteps stopped right outside her bedroom door and Tsuna slowly sat up in bed, her shoulder length chestnut brown hair hanging in her face as she imagined her dad reaching out and grasping the doorknob in his hand and jumped a little when the door rattled violently. "Tsuna...open the door." Her father's slurred words were softly spoken. Coaxing.

Did he really think her such an idiot that she would let him in after he had drunk god knows how much? For heaven's sake, she _knew_ him! She knew more than anyone what he was like when he was drunk.

"No."

There was a loud bang. As if her dad had just hit her bedroom door with his fist or something. But the door was thick and sturdy and it wouldn't come down for anything less that a screw driver or an ax. Hopefully her dad was too inebriated to realize that though.

There was another loud bang, this one rattling her door in an alarming way that made her heart leap up into her throat and stay there for a moment as her dad tried again.

"Come on Tsuna... Open the door for daddy."

Tsuna shifted on the bed and bared her teeth at the door as she thought, _Drop dead, fucker. _As she slowly but steadily made her way to the window and slid it open. The day may have been over but it was in no way dark outside just yet, meaning that she had enough light to run away and find a place to crash for the night.

Slipping outside as quietly as an assassin was a skill that she had taught herself when she had to retreat from her home. It was something that she prided herself on. Sort of like how she sort of prided herself on how her dad had never really managed to catch on to her little 'escapes' from the house when he was in one of his moods.

Straightening her spine she caught a glimpse of a sleek black car parked across the street from her house and wondered who it belonged to. No one in the neighborhood made the kind of money the car cost- Could it be the car of some gang member seeking to expand his or her territory? Well, whoever the car belonged too, it was none of her buisness.

Jumping down from her perch on top of the pourch roof, she hit the sidewalk in the front yard hard and nearly fell before she could stop herself. Her ankles and legs aching from the high jump, she took a second to rub her hands on her pants legs when she heard a loud crash followed by the sound of glass shattering in the house and took off running as fast as she could a mere moment before her dad came tearing out of the house roaring her name as loud as he could. _"Tsunami!" _

So much for not being discovered.


	3. Chapter 3

Takeshi-23 or 24

Gokudera-22

Hibari-27

Tsuna-17

(************************************************* ***********)

"This is the home of our new boss?" Gokudera asked in an almost impatent tone as they all looked out the window of the limo at the cozy little two story brick house. Hibari made a non commental sound since it was the only sound he was allowed to make after the airport fiasco when he had beaten up a purse snatcher.

Causing all of them to spend more than their fair share of some quality time with airport security until Reborn had called and pulled some strings to get them out of trouble. After which Takeshi had grabbed both him and Gokudera and threatened to do horrible, _horrible_ things to them, all with a sinister smile firmly in place where his usual goofy smile should have been.

And Hibari and Gokudera had to give the Rain guardian props where props were due. They had had no idea that Takeshi could be so terrifying!

"The house is small and very modest looking-" Gokudera said after a moment or so. Hibari made another sound, one of agreement. And got a dark look from the Rain guardian as Gokudera continued. "There's no water fountain in the yard. No flowers to add color and beauty to the land... Just what kind of boss will this guy be?"

"I honestly couldn't say." Takeshi said absently as he loosened his black tie and then rolled his shoulders.

_God I need some air, and to stretch my legs- _Takeshi thought as he glanced back out the car window and froze when he saw a slight figure open one of the upstais windows and climb out. Blinking he looked over the person standing on the porch roof for a moment.

It was a kid, young. Maybe sixteen or seventeen years old, wearing a black short sleeved shirt some wrist bands and black jeans. The kid's shoulder length brown hair hung down in the kid's face, obscuring it from veiw. Just like the clothing sort of hid the kid's gender at first glance. But Takeshi wasn't fooled. He knew the moment that his eyes had caught movement from the kid that it was a girl he was looking at.

His heart started thudding at a strange pace, and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

Gokudera fell silent as they watched the girl jump down from the porch roof and hit the ground with jarring force and rolled once before staggering to her feet. She looked hurt, and shakey, and scared. Though why he couldn't say. At least until the front door opened and a tall bear of a man came stumbling out of the house shouting.

The kid screamed as the man reached for her and started running. She ran out of the yard and past the car and for a brief second Takeshi managed to get a good look at her, noting that she was a beauty with a petite, slender build and long legs. Her eyes were an unusual golden amber and her skin was a pale ivory. There were black smudges under her eyes as if she hadn't slept much.

He waited until she was nearly out of sight of the car before reaching out and placing his hand on the handle that would allow him to get out of the vehicle. Opening the car door while ignoring the curious looks he was getting from his friends, he slid out of the stuffy car's back seat and straightened his spine while removing his tie and tossed it down in Gokudera's lap with a menacing sounding, "Hold this for me."

"Where are you going?" Gokudera asked.

"After the girl." Takeshi replied in his _you-must-be-simple_ tone. Gokudera looked confused as Hibari sat back against the seat, the gears in his head already turning in the direction that Takeshi's were.

The man from the house had shouted, Tsunami. Could Tsunami=Tsuna? Sure the two had the same beginning that couldn't be overlooked. So when Hibari muttered, "Great, we're babysitting a teenage girl."

Takeshi gave him a cold look that spelled trouble for him if he opened his mouth again. After all one of them was a hyper active ticking time bomb who thought himself the bosses right hand.

Gokudera was loyal to their boss, whether he was a she. Young or old. And in his own fervor to please- he might scare the girl. _Badly. _So it was in everyone's best interest if the most easygoing of them went after the kid to make sure that she reached her destination safely and to confirm whether or not she was their new boss.

And even if she wasn't their new boss- Roborn would shoot anyone if he found out that they didn't treat women with the upmost care.

So it couldn't hurt them to be sure that the kid Tsunami was their Tsuna. "I'm off-" Takeshi said as he took off his suit jacket and tossed it on top of Hibari's head earning a low animal like growl from the man as he yanked it off and glared at him. "You two watch the house just in case the man makes a move." And with that, he started walking while unbuttoning two of the buttons on his shirt to give him a more casual look.

After all the kid might think that he was trying to buy her for the night if he looked too much like a buisness man. And she wouldn't open up to him if he appeared to be a thug. So appearing like some random person that she'd run into seemed the most likely choice of approach.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna ran until her side hurt so badly that tears stung her eyes before stopping to look back to see if her father was following her like he was sometime want to do. Glancing over her shoulder she scanned the almost empty street warily, taking note of the few people that she had passed in her flight from home. There at least three couples- two with kids around ten or younger. And five single people.

Two school students from local schools and three adults. Two women and a guy wearing an imaculate button down white shirt, black italian leather belt and dark pants with matching shoes.

She stared at him for a moment, a strange feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as he got closer.

He was tall, nearly six foot two. His body was nice and slightly muscular- not enough to make her think he lifted weights everyday but enough to make him look a bit intimidating. He was handsome, with his classical japanese features, dark hair and eyes.

He sort of looked like a guy from a boy band she liked to listen to when her dad wasn't home.

He caught he looking at him and flashed her a kind smile and she quickly looked away as her heart started to pound in her chest triple time. _Damn._ Scratch the boy band stuff, the man could be a model with a smile like that.

She looked back for a moment or so longer and was a little startled when the guy's dark eyes focused on her and he winked playfully. Making a strained sound in the back of her throat Tsuna glanced away again suddenly feeling just a bit nervous. Or maybe she was uncomfortable under that dark stare. It was hard for her to really know which.

It was just that she had this bizarre fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach and couldn't seem to make up her mind.

Lowering her head a bit she made a low huffing sound and started moving again. She knew better than to stay in one place for too long, especially since her dad might decide to sober up enough to come looking for her. Rounding the corner she lifted her head and looked at the seemingly endless maze of streets, houses and stores.

Dear god, where was she supposed to go from here? She wondered as she stopped walking and wiped at her stinging eyes. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically due to the past few days since her mother's death. She hadn't slept worth a damn, she had been too afraid to bother closeing her eyes.

She stood in the middle of the street trying to think when suddenly her stomach made a low gurgling sound that embarassed her. Come to think of it she hadn't eaten since the day of her mother's death. How had she managed to forget something like that? Her stomach had been cramping for days.

"Hello." A deep masculine voice said in her ear all of a sudden- scaring the hell out of her. She let out a yelp and quickly moved away from the person who had just spoken to her and was most than a little shocked to see the ''model'' guy standing there with his hands in his pants pockets, looking at her with an expression that had to mirror her own wide eyed look.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" He asked curiously as she got her first real up close look of him._ Jesus_, he was more than model material- he was drop dead gorgeous. She'd been wrong about his eyes though. They weren't dark like she she had initally thought, no, they were a lovely steel grey color. _Like storm clouds when it rains. _She thought as she let out a shakey breath before answering him.

"Uh, yeah actually you did." He smiled at her again, his smile somewhat goofy looking. Almost like it were forced or something.

"Ah, I see. Sorry about that-" He said again as he looked around before saying, "I wonder if you can help me. I'm not from around here and was wondering if you could help me find a hotel and a place to eat maybe?"

Tsuna blinked at him as if his words didn't compute in her head. "I-I uh-" She said nervously as she pointed down one street.

Takeshi shifted his body so that he was leaning to the left a bit, glancing down the street where she had pointed- Not that he needed a hotel to stay in or anything like that. He already knew every inch of the neighborhood and then some from riding around in the limo and having Hibari point places out to him. Still it had been the only lie that he had been able to think of to approach her.

And now that he got a good look at her, he had to say, she was stunningly beautiful. In a haunted way. The kind of way that made his protective instincts rear their head and demand that he find out more about her. Perhaps even kidnap her and take her back to Italy with him where he could set her up in a nice condo, dress her up in nice clothing, give her diamonds and jewels...

He straightened his spine and slowly shook his head. Where had his mind just gone off too? He wondered absently as he tilted his head then glanced back at the girl who was waiting for him to thank her so that she could run off. _Not. Going. To. Happen. _He thought as he gave her another smile just as her stomach gurgled again, causing her to flush and slap her hands over her stomach and look at him in horror.

He blinked at her and let out a soft sounding chuckle as he recalled Hibari pointing out a sushi place just down the street. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" She said in a mortified tone as she turned and tried to run off only to be stopped as his hand shot out and grasped her upper arm and pulled her to a stop.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes were suddenly burning again and she felt even more weary than before as he said. "I'm going to go get something to eat, as a thank you- How about you join me?"

"I-I couldn't." Tsuna stammered in a nearly inaudible tone before adding, "I don't want to be any trouble."

Takeshi grinned. "It's no trouble to eat a late dinner with a pretty girl." She was quiet for a second or so, weighing the pros and cons before reluctantly nodding her head and saying.

"Okay... But if you try anything perverted- I'm punching you in the balls."

Takeshi looked taken aback by the threat for a second then laughed. Wow that was an inventive one. He'd have to use that threat on Reborn the next time the bastard pissed him off.


	5. Chapter 5

After that the girl lapsed into silence as she led him down the block to a cozy little sushi restaurant tucked against the side of a red brick building. And pulled him inside by his shirt sleeve and stoped moving just inside the door as an man in his fifties looked up from behind a counter where he was cutting up fish, and greeted them.

"Tsuna-chan! How are you today?" The man asked as he put the knife in his hand down and came around the counter, pausing for just a moment to grab two menu's and sets of chopsticks before making his way over to them.

Takeshi focused on the girl as she replied politely, "The same." The man's smile faltered a bit, his eyes taking on a sad look as he stared at her for a moment before regaining his composure and saying,

"I was sad to learn about your mother's passing. Was the funeral difficult for you?" He said as he handed her the menu's and set of chopsticks.

Tsuna shook her head 'no' and recieved a doubtful look from the man. But he didn't comment. Instead he reached out and grasped her free hand and shoved the wrist band out of the way so that he could see her wrist and sighed in relief when he didn't find any new razor markings there. "You've stopped cutting yourself." He said absently as he let go of her hand and let her move the wrist band back into place.

"Yeah well, my attempts to escape have always been futile endevors. _Sooo..._ I stoped trying." Tsuna said in a defeated tone as Takeshi finally decided to remind the two that he was present and cleared his throat.

Automatically both the man and Tsuna turned to look at him. Both flushed with embarrassment.

"I-uh..."

"Sorry for visiting when I should be seating you and your date-"

"Wha? Hey we aren't-" Tsuna started to say when Takeshi's hand covered her mouth and he gave the man a friendly smile, hoping that he could catch him alone and get some more information out of him later on.

"We've been dating for the past few days and Tsuna is very shy about letting anyone know." Takeshi lied as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna and pulled her against the front of his body while keeping his hand firmly in place over her mouth. Tsuna's eyes went wide and she tried to stomp on his foot, causing Takeshi to jerk back just a bit with a laugh.

_Ah women, they were such fun to tease._ Takeshi thought as he introduced himself to the man Tsuna had been talking to mere moments before. "Hi, my name is Takeshi Yamamoto."

He and the man shook hands as Tsuna thrashed around in his grip before going still and letting out a soft growling sound to warn him off. The elderly man was apparently important to her- Takeshi surmised as she tried to bite his hand and failed when he removed his hand at the last second causing her to bite her own tongue.

_Ha, take that hellcat. _Takeshi thought as she blinked back tears while glaring at him. The man just chuckled and told them to sit where ever they wanted and he'd take their order when they were done looking over the menu's.

Taking the lead here, Takeshi grasped Tsuna's upper arm in a gentle but firm grip and led her to a booth in the back of the restaurant and seated her before seeking his own seat across from her. His storm grey eyes going to her face as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I bith my tongue." Tsuna replied in a sulky tone that made his heart do a curious little flip flop in his chest.

"Ah, we'll have to order iced tea to stop it from swelling then-" He said as he picked up a menu and flipped it open and quickly skimmed over it before settling for the all you can eat sushi platter. Looking up he flipped the menu closed and glanced at Tsuna who was just sitting there. Fidgiting with one of her wrist bands. Sighing he set his menu aside and said, "Talk to me. Tell me why you cut yourself." It was a plea coupled with a demand. Velvet over iron. She couldn't ignore it-_him_-even if she tried.

"I...don't want to talk about it." She said in a muttered tone as the elderly man came over with a glass of iced tea and a small plate of food.

"It's her dad. The bastard beats her every chance he gets. He used to beat her mother too but well, she decided to end everything and left Tsuna when she hung herself in the kitchen several days ago-" The man said as he set the stuff down in front of Tsuna and looked Takeshi dead in the eye and continued, "There isn't anyone in the neighborhood that would mourn that man if he died. Hell if he did- I'd adopt Tsuna here. she's a sweet enough kid."

"And very much loved by her peers." Takeshi said as he carefully masked the fury that suddenly sparked to life in his gut. So, that was why Tsuna had run away from home earlier. To avoid being beaten. And on top of that her mother was gone.

Damn, what was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just let her go home knowing what he knew. At least not until her father was dealt with. But killing the motherfucker was out of the question since it would leave her an orphan.

His mind started to go over stuff then suddenly shifted to the idea he had had earlier. The one where he gave her a new life in italy. He could easily imagine her sleeping next to him each night and waking next to him each morning. He could easily imagine bringing her flowers, expensive dresses made of satin and silk, diamonds- But more than anything he could imagine her happy.

Which left him with little choice didn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

_His mind started to go over stuff then suddenly shifted to the idea he had had earlier. The one where he gave her a new life in italy. He could easily imagine her sleeping next to him each night and waking next to him each morning. He could easily imagine bringing her flowers, expensive dresses made of satin and silk, diamonds- But more than anything he could imagine her happy._

_Which left him with little choice didn't it?_

(************************************************* ***************************)

_Reborn will kill me if I let her go back to an abusive home. _Takeshi thought as he placed his order then sat back in his chair to wait as he asked, "So your father hurts you?" He wasn't sure why he said anything- aside from what he had just learned seemed to be a big elephant in the room. So maybe he just wanted to get the basics out of the way so that he knew what he was dealing with.

That way when Reborn tried to have him killed later he could just grin and say, _Totally worth it. _

Tsuna looked up at him as she pushed her cup of tea around with her fingertips until her tea was frothing. Reaching out quickly he grasped her small hand in his, stilling it's motion while taking note of how delicately boned her hand was. Fragile. Easily broken.

_Dammit! How could someone so small survive being abused? How often does she get hurt? _Why hasn't anyone put a stop to the abuse or done something to remove her from her father's reach. He wondered as rage started a slow burn through his veins, tightening in his gut, causing his steel grey eyes to glow eerily in the dim light as he felt the power from his ring swell until it was a nice thunder storm waiting to be released.

He'd have to wait until he was outside of course, no use in blowing the roof off of the restaurant and chance injureing the elderly man and Tsuna in the process.

Abruptly letting go of her hand, he leaned back in his seat again and crossed his long legs as he said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a touche subject so carelessly. But after what your friend just said, I just felt the need to ask. And to also tell you that I'm a great listener if you want to just...talk about whatever."

She stared at him hard for a moment or so and he waited anxiously, he might add, for her reply. And was just a bit disappointed when she shook her head 'no' and picked up her chopsticks and started playing with her food instead. He watched her for a moment before making a soft huffing sound and forced himself to smile as his food and drink were finally brought over to him.

He thanked the elderly man and looked over his dinner with a little bit of tepridation since he hadn't really been paying attention to what he ordered. The dish set before him was half baked oyster in a half shell with white sauce on it, a small portion of crab's legs with melted butter and a few pieces of tuna sushi on the side.

Tsuna looked over the delux seafood platter he'd ordered then back at him as he scratched his cheek and flushed a bit. "Didn't think that order through, did you?" Tsuna asked teasingly, trying to put earlier's talk behind her so that she could enjoy herself before she had to go home and likely wind up in the hospital for the next week or so for running from her dad.

"Nope." He said without shame as he picked up his chopsticks and fumbled with them for a minute before getting the hang of them and then reaching across the table and snatching a piece of her dinner with them.

"Hey!" Tsuna cried as he popped the piece in his mouth and chewed slowly. Ya know, when he had first come to japan Hibari had promised to take him and Gokudera out for sushi once they had found their new boss, but he hadn't been all that enthused by the prospect of a treat since Hibari had told them both that it was raw fish.

But now that he'd tried it, the stuff wasn't half bad.

The way it was prepaired might be questionable to him but obviously the man behind the counter knew what he was doing so he was just going to dig in and see if the rest tasted as good as the piece he'd stolen from Tsuna.

It took him thirty minutes, but he finally managed to polish off everything on his plate before polishing off his drink and sat back with his hands resting over the ab's of his stomach, his fingers laced together as he waited for Tsuna to finish her meal.

Once she was done eating, she pushed what was left on her plate away and finished off her tea then started to fish out what he assumed to be some money or a wallet but he stopped her- After making it clear that he was paying, she settled back down in her seat and let him pay for their food before either of them got up and left.

Once outside Takeshi let the storm that had been building in his go and wasn't startled in the least when there was a sudden loud thunder clap overhead as the purplish blue sky overhead slowly turned steel grey and rain started pouring. Tsuna shrieked, evidently startled by the downpour as she ran over to a supermarket to take cover as Takeshi closed his eyes and tipped his head back and let the rain run over his skin like a soothing balm.

Calming his anger for the time being as he walked over to where Tsuna was standing and took cover next to her and said, "I know it's a pain since it just started raining but...that hotel I asked about earlier. Could you point me in the right direction?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Almost 48 hours later-_

_Kidnapping Tsuna had proved to be one of the easiest tasks Takeshi had ever appointed himself. And not because the girl was too trusting, though there was definately going to be issues in the very, very near future. No, it had had to do with her overconfidence in her ability to take care of herself._

_She had sized him up, and thought him to be less of a threat than he actually was and as such had wound up drugged and carted off to the airport where Takeshi put in a call to Hibari and Gokudera stating that their job retrieving their boss was done._

_Once that had been done he had taken her into the small showering area on the private jet that he and his friends had used to get to japan, and stripped her of her shirt and pants. Then turned on the tap while standing fully clothed under the warm spray of water using one hand to keep the water from getting into her face while his other arm held her up against his body. _

_His grey eyes moving over her face almost possessively._

_Once he was done warming them both up, he reached out and turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her slender body. Then reached out and grabbed another towel to use to wipe the water off of her face and neck before then turning his attention to the silk of her hair. Lightly rubbing first one side of her head, then another until her soft hair partially stuck up in different directions._

_Chuckling softly, Takeshi ran his fingers through her hair. Combing it down as he fought down the urge to press his lips against the pulse point in the hollow of her throat. Tsuna really was adorable. Awake or asleep._

_Making quick work of drying her off (without peeping at her body) he then picked her up and carried her into the small bedroom on the plane where he went through the closet where some of his clothes hung, and pulled out a clean silk shirt that was a lovely blue color with gold trim._

_And put it on Tsuna before removing her bra and her panties from her and then put her in the bed as he heard the main door to the plane open and Gokudera's voice reached his ears. Sounding just as angry and irritated as usual._

That had been hours ago while they had still been in Japan. And Takeshi had taken up semipermanent residence in the very back of the plane where the bedroom was, in a mohogany chair with violet colored velvet cushioning.

He had a scotch on the rocks in one hand while his eyes watched the sleeping figure on the bed. His mind consumed with worry.

Tsuna had been asleep for little over thirty seven hours now and he was starting to get worried that the drug dosage that he had used was too much for her body to handle. She hadn't stirred, nor moved so much as a muscle since he had put her to bed. Occasionally he could even be seen reaching across the small distance just to lay his fingers against her throat just to see if she was still alive.

Then he would settle back in his chair and take another sip of his drink.

The door to the room opened and Hibari peeked in wanting to see if Takeshi needed or wanted anything only to be met by unblinking glowing grey eyes. _Uh-oh. _A storm the likes of which he and the rest of the Vongola crew on the plane was brewing.

"How much longer until we land?" Takeshi asked as the sky outside slowly darkened. Looking warily towards the window, Hibari asked,

"We aren't about to get struck by lightening like last time, are we? Because killing all of us, the boss included would be bad."

Takeshi gave Hibari a grim smile. Bad indeed. If his temper caused the plane to crash and killed them all, Reborn would bring him back to life as a zombie and kill him again for having the sheer audacity of killing their new boss. Their much needed new boss.

His stomach suddenly lurched as bile burned the back of his throat. Shit. Was he about to get sick? He usually held his liquor better than this. How much had he drank anyways? He looked over to the small table where the scotch bottle he'd been working on for the past- He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall at the foot of the bed and did a double take.

Holy shit.

Almost thirty something hours of nothing but drinking while watching over Tsuna... No wonder he felt sick. He hadn't had anything other than alcohol since leaving japan. "Nah Hibari-" He said after swallowing. "No lightening. I'll let the lightening guardian deal with that shit."

Hibari snapped his fingers in this little move he did sometimes that made Takeshi think of turrets syndrom. Making Takeshi smile before his stomach lurched again, this time he could taste the acid in his mouth, making him gag uncontrolably as he lurched out of his chair with a quickly muttered, "Gonna be sick." To which Hibari said,

"And with that- I'm out. Happy puking." And quickly left the room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
